


Día 1 - Pokemon

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, Romance, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Makoto realizará su viaje pokemon pero deja atrás en su pueblo algo que no puede olvidar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 1 - Pokemon.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de otros.
> 
> Género: AU. Shonen-ai. Amistad.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Makoto realizará su viaje pokemon pero deja atrás en su pueblo algo que no puede olvidar.
> 
> Palabras: 2,440.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 1 «pokemon».
> 
> Nota 2: Por favor perdonen cualquier error que haya sobre el universo pokemon.

Como dictaba la costumbre, Makoto recibió su primer pokemon a los 10 años, eligió a un Bulbasaur, a decir verdad su primera opción había sido un Squirtle por que le parecía más lindo pero un chico de nombre Ikuya lo había elegido primero, por suerte el tercer chico del pueblo que iba a iniciar su viaje pokemon, Asahi, tomó a Charmander sin duda alguna pues a Makoto el fuego le daba algo de miedo y no creía poder controlar a un pokemon de fuego aún.

Decidieron viajar juntos, al menos en un principio.

Para salir del pueblo tenían que pasar por una casa que pertenecía a una mujer anciana, bordeando el río hasta un puente. Cerca de la casa, en el río, vieron a una persona y al acercarse más para tomar el puente se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un niño, Asahi lo llamó a gritos anunciando que se iban de viaje pokemon (cosa que había hecho desde que habían salido del laboratorio de la profesora Amakata), el chico los miró sin mostrar demasiado interés, parecía de su edad pero no fue al único al que atrajeron los gritos pues un pokemon que acompañaba al chico salió del agua mirándoles, era un Eevee.

Asahi, a pesar de los regaños de Ikuya, le llamó preguntándole si el Eevee era suyo y si también haría un viaje pokemon pero el chico los ignoró y se fue nadando seguido por el Eevee. Decidieron no entretenerse en eso y continuar, sus compañeros iban molestos por la manera en que fueron ignorados pero a Makoto se le quedaron gravados los ojos azules del chico.

A la primera oportunidad que tuvo le preguntó a la profesora Amakata si sabía quién era, ya que tenía un pokemon seguramente ella debía saberlo.

Y sí lo sabía.

Su nombre era Haruka, vivía con su abuela, y en palabras de ellos, «Eevee había encontrado a Haru en el río y no quiso separarse de él», aparentemente Haru trató bien al pokemon cuando se conocieron y se ganó su lealtad, además no trataba de entrenarlo y sólo dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera. Cuando Amakata le propuso unirse a los chicos de su edad en el viaje respondió que no le interesaba. También le dijo a Makoto que convivía con varios pokemon de agua salvajes que vivían en el río y que se mostraban amistosos con él.

A Makoto le gustó lo que supo, al parecer Haruka era un buen chico, lo suficiente para ganarse la simpatía de los pokemones, sólo no tenía interés en entrenarlos.

Cuando pasaron por Ciudad Roca se esforzó por conseguir un Eevee, quizás cuando volviera a su pueblo podría hacerse su amigo con ayuda de Eevee.

Al final terminó haciendo todo el viaje en compañía de Asahi e Ikuya, se cuidaban mutuamente y se volvieron buenos amigos pero nunca les habló del interés oculto que tenía hacia el chico del río.

Al año siguiente volvieron a su pueblo con los ánimos muy arriba, no lograron quedar entre los primeros lugares de su liga pero pudieron participar, dieron todo de sí y se sentían orgullosos de ello, además habían podido evolucionar a sus pokemones iniciales y volvían a casa acompañados de un Charmeleon, de un Wartortle y de un Ivysaur.

Ikuya decidió quedarse en el pueblo, había querido hacer ese viaje por admiración a su hermano mayor que era uno de los mejores entrenadores del pueblo pero ahora que había viajado un año y participado en la liga quería perseguir objetivos propios.

Asahi y Makoto decidieron seguir viajando juntos, el primero había deseado ser entrenado desde pequeño mientras que Makoto, aunque había iniciado alentado por su padre, había disfrutado verdaderamente el viaje, los pokemones, los entrenamientos y quería continuar.

Mientras estuvo en su pueblo descansando y preparándose para iniciar su siguiente viaje decidió visitar al chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos más veces de las que habría esperado.

Se presentó en el río sin saber si lo encontraría ahí, acompañado por Eevee e Ivysaur que caminaban a sus flancos. No estaba en el lugar donde lo vio hacía un año pero decidió caminar por la orilla del río hasta que lo encontró en el punto más cercano a la casa llenando cubetas con el agua del río, aparentemente para llevarlos a su casa. A su lado estaba Eevee, sentado esperando a que terminara.

─Hola ─Haruka lo miró sin dar señales de reconocimiento ni respondió al saludo, cosa que hizo a Makoto sentirse incómodo─. Esto… ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? ─Haru miró las cubetas ya llenas que le rodeaban.

─Si quieres… ─la voz de Haruka le pareció demasiado seria para un chico de 11 años pero no se desanimó y luego de preguntarle a donde llevarlas tomó un par y empezó teniendo mucho cuidado de no derramar ni una gota, le pidió a Ivysaur que ayudara también con su látigo cepa y no tardaron en llevar todas las cubetas, Haruka sólo tuvo que llevar una. Mientras el Eevee de Makoto se había acercado al de Haruka y luego de unos momentos empezaron a jugar sin alejarse de los chicos.

─¿Por qué estás juntando agua? ─preguntó cuando estaban vaciándola en el depósito (Makoto había tomado las cubetas y ayudado cuando vio que Haru lo hacía), sabía que había agua corriente en todo el pueblo.

─Se estropeó la tubería ─respondió, así que mientras la reparaban tenía que acarrear agua del río, Makoto pensó que tenía suerte de tener el río a unos pasos, cuando una vez se estropeó la tubería de un vecino suyo habían tenido que ir con una camioneta cargada con grandes botes.

Se dio cuenta de que Haru era de muy pocas palabras y no supo que hablar con él para agradarle así que termino haciéndole preguntas, al final supo que no le gustaba su nombre y que le gustaba que los pokemones disfrutaran de su libertad, era por ello que no le interesaba ser entrenador ni evolucionar a su Eevee a pesar de que éste le acompañaba desde hace algunos años.

─Si un día quiere evolucionar lo ayudaré ─le dijo como si hubiera alguna especie de modo de comunicarse con los pokemones de la cual no se había enterado pues lucía muy seguro de saber lo que el pokemon quería.

─Entonces cuando eso pase búscame, yo te ayudaré.

Haru lo miró con curiosidad.

─Me convertiré en entrenador, viajaré para aprender mucho de los pokemones y sabré qué se necesita para evolucionar a cada uno, así podré ayudarte cuando tu Eevee quiera evolucionar.

Por primera vez la expresión de Haru se suavizó.

─Está bien.

─¡Entonces es una promesa! ─levantó su dedo meñique y luego de unos momentos Haru lo imitó entrelazando sus dedos.

Poco después volvió a irse del pueblo en compañía de Asahi, Natsuya (el hermano mayor de Ikuya que había ido de visita) y Nao (el compañero y mejor amigo de Natsuya) esta vez para ausentarse durante mucho tiempo.

Mantenía siempre contacto con su familia, vio crecer a sus hermanos a través de una pantalla y éstos a su vez vieron a cada uno de sus pokemones, incluyendo a su enorme Venusaur cuando evolucionó.

Llamaba a Haru de vez en cuando, sobre todo hablaba él contándole de sus experiencias y sacándole una conversación a base de preguntas.

Luego de un tiempo se separaron de Natsuya y Nao y terminaron uniéndose a dos chicos de su edad llamados Rin y Sousuke que curiosamente eran originarios de una ciudad cercana a su pueblo. El padre de Rin era líder de gimnasio y se especializaba en pokemon agua así que cuando le habló de Haru le dieron muchos deseos de conocer al chico que se hacía amigo de los pokemon de agua.

Mantuvo a su Eevee a su lado durante todos sus viajes, fue estando en Sinnoh que encontró una piedra musgo y, luego de preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, lo evolucionó a un Leafeon, tenía 14 años en ese momento.

Después de cumplir 15 años decidió que ya había estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa y que debería volver, quizás hasta volver a probar suerte en la liga de ahí.

Cuando habló con Haru y le dijo que volvía éste le respondió que su Eevee hace unos días le había dicho que quería evolucionar y no habían olvidado la promesa que hicieron (unos entrenadores visitaron el pueblo, llevaban un Flareon y un Jolteon, cuando su Eevee los vio miró a Haru y le hizo un ruido, entonces él lo supo).

─En cuanto llegue te llevaré a la montaña Evolución ─pero nunca dijo cuando llegaría.

Sus compañeros se unieron a su deseo de volver y lo hicieron con muchas paradas, había lugares que querían visitar, persona que volver a ver, batallas que librar. Todo eso retrasó su viaje dos meses y Makoto llegó a pensar con pesar que Haru iba a creer que había tomado muy a la ligera su promesa.

Incluso al volver a casa la alegría de su familia le impidió desocuparse el tiempo suficiente para ir a ver a Haru siquiera, el destino quiso que se encontraran un día en el mercado pero Eevee, que le acompañaba, ni siquiera le dejó acercarse, al parecer la espera lo tenía enfadado, Haru tuvo que pedirle que se calmara para poder hablar con él.

Haru había crecido, no tanto como Makoto, y le pareció que se había puesto muy guapo (Haru no tenía equipo para videollamadas y sólo había oído su voz en esos años) hasta balbuceó un poco cuando hablaron pero logró acordar una fecha viajar a la montaña Evolución, sería en unos días.

A sus hermanos no les gustó la idea de que se fuera tan pronto pero los calmó con ayuda de sus padres, a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejarlo unos días pero le entusiasmaba más la idea de salir con Haru. Ni siquiera le avisó a sus amigos, todo para ir los dos solos.

Cuando llegó el día recogió a Haru en su casa para irse, dejó que Leafeon los acompañara fuera de su pokebola, Eevee seguía enfadado con él pero se pegó a Leafeon sin demora, aparentemente fascinado por su nueva forma.

A petición de Haru irían en transporte y no caminando pero aún así les tomaría algunos días fuera. Además Makoto no quería sólo ir a la montaña y regresar, quería pasar tiempo de calidad con Haru.

En cada lugar donde paraban lo paseaba por donde conocía, o conocían juntos en caso de que Makoto no hubiera pasado por ahí antes. Todo dentro del tiempo en que podían. Incluso pudo batallar un par de veces haciendo que Leafeon se luciera.

Makoto quería alargar las horas pues cada día que pasaba Haru le gustaba más.

─¿En qué te gustaría que evolucionara? ─preguntó cuando finalmente llegaron a la montaña Evolución.

Haru miró al Eevee.

─Esa es su decisión ─Eevee respondió con un ruidito como si estuviera de acuerdo.

A Makoto le causaba mucha curiosidad la dinámica de esos dos, Eevee parecía ser un compañero para Haru en todos los aspectos y Haru en respuesta no le exigía nada. Prueba de ello era dejar que evolucionara cuando quisiera y en lo que quisiera.

─Bueno, aquí podemos encontrar piedras fuego, piedras trueno y piedras agua, con eso podrá evolucionar a Flareon, Jolteon o Vaporeon, es lo más práctico ahora pues otra cosa requeriría entrenamiento y un viaje más largo.

Eevee y Haru se miraron y negaron. Makoto supo su respuesta antes de que Haru la dijera.

─Usará una de esas piedras.

Encontrarlas no fue difícil, en la ciudad había quienes las proveían pero prefirieron buscarlas en la montaña donde acamparon.

Cuando tuvieron las tres piedras Makoto las colocó frente a Eevee.

─Fuego, agua y electricidad ─indicó señalando cada una, ahora todo dependía del pokemon.

Haru observaba detrás del él.

Eevee no tardó en caminar hacia las piedras y no dudó cuando se acercó a una y la tocó con una de sus patas, de inmediato su cuerpo brilló y su silueta empezó a crecer y a cambiar. Makoto pensó que era obvia la piedra que elegiría pero igualmente admiró al elegante Vaporeon que se materializó entre ellos.

El nuevo pokemon dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo como tratando de verse por completo y le hizo un ruido a Haru, luego a Makoto que lo interpretó como un agradecimiento por ayudarle. Leafeon se acercó a él amistosamente y se frotaron las cabezas. Vaporeon arrojó un chorrito de agua al cielo que les cayó a ambos como gotas.

Haru se aceró y se agachó para acariciarlo, Vaporeon se lo permitió gustoso, ambos se veían felices (Haru muy a su manera).

Durmieron en la montaña y se levantaron temprano para regresar, Leafeon y Vaporeon no dejaban de corretear entretenidos por la nueva forma, además Leafeon parecía disfrutar especialmente de los chorritos de agua que Vaporeon le lanzaba. No tardaron en llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban, de por sí era raro ver un Leafeon y verlo con un Vaporeon les parecía muy lindo.

Pararon en un centro pokemon antes del último tramo para llegar a casa, los pokemones fueron los primero en caer dormidos luego de tanto jugar, enroscados en una de las camas.

─Se ven felices ─comentó Makoto acariciando a uno y a otro.

─Sí… ─Haru se veía feliz por su compañero─ Gracias por tu ayuda.

─No fue nada, me dio gusto ayudar.

Makoto se embelesó por su expresión tranquila.

─Haru… ─el aludido le miró, estaba sentado en la otra cama así que Makoto se acercó a él─ de hecho… estoy feliz de haberte ayudado y de que no hayas olvidado nuestra promesa ─acarició suavemente la mejilla de Haru con la punta de sus dedos─ eres muy especial para mi.

─Makoto…

─Te quiero Haru… es decir… durante el tiempo en que estuve fuera siempre te consideré un amigo más pero desde que volví me he sentido diferente, te quiero Haru ─a pesar de verse serio Makoto tenía el estómago revuelto de los nervios.

─Makoto… ─repitió Haru empeorando sus nervios─ yo… también te quiero.

Makoto sintió que escuchaba coros celestiales.

─¿En serio? ─Haru asintió y Makoto sonrió tan amplio que parecía imposible, empujó a Haru contra la cama abrazándole con fuerza dispuesto a no soltarlo hasta el amanecer al menos.

─Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero ─repitió una otra vez dándole besos. Haru rió un poco contagiado por su entusiasmo y los mimos se incrementaron.

Desde la otra cama Vaporeon y Leafeon les espiaron apenas levantando sus cabezas, luego se miraron con expresiones felices, se tocaron con sus narices y volvieron a acomodarse, dejando a esos dos humanos divertirse a su modo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
